


paene [ soulmate!au ].

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="small">soulmate au;;</span><br/>color comes into your life when you see them,<br/>but it leaves when they die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paene [ soulmate!au ].

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [ { please listen. }](https://soundcloud.com/itzdutchmaster/arn-andersson-nights-amore-farewell-life)   
> 

The world has never been dull until you found out about soulmates. It isn’t the aspect of finding your other self or the perfect match--

It’s the fact that they have the ability to do such a thing to your sight-- to introduce you to how everything should look, how everything _should_ be. Had you remained ignorant to the concept, you would have been content with this life-- with the black and white, the supposedly normal hues to those who haven’t found that certain person. 

But you long to see the colors. 

You hear stories of the sky-- the bright blue that darkens with time, the hazy pink that scatters about as an aftermath of a storm--

There’s a contemplation of whether it’s truly real; you can’t fathom the idea of being able to witness a wondrous sight like that. The mere thought brings yearning and the need to find your soulmate.

All that is seen are those two colors and the gray in between; the desire for more is neverending.

You wonder if you’ll ever find them.

 **.     .     .**

It’s another year at Karasuno. This is your final one and there’s always the musing of whether anything will change-- the days pass quickly and before you know it, you’ll be graduating. There’s this expectation that something will happen-- something that will be memorable and remain in your heart years later. But you don’t like keeping your hopes up; you don’t like imagining that you’ll find your soulmate here. The chances are slim and the acceptance that it won’t likely happen comes reluctantly.

It’s time for your next class and you never fail to notice how much the student body grows with each year; students crowd the hallways, bits and pieces of conversations heard. Your eyes scan the schedule before looking up at the others that surround; some are too close for comfort and some are barely recognizable. Your gaze does not linger on anyone for too long and before you know it--

Your breath hitches and you wonder if you’re dreaming. You wonder if your imagination has run amuck.

It’s a flash-- a flicker of unfamiliarity when the color first surfaces. It’s like the paintings-- the colors come one by one, covering the canvas inch by inch. It’s all too overwhelming yet exhilaration fills you whole-- you blink over and over again, brows knitting together in attempt to process what you’re seeing.

You look out the window and you can’t help the laugh of disbelief that leaves lips--

This is what they were talking about, isn’t it?

This is what the world is supposed to look like-- so bright, so full of life.

But you get too caught up in fascination-- your smile falters and a worried countenance appears. Your soulmate-- how could you have forgotten? Desperation comes when you search the crowd again, but everyone is moving too fast and all at once-- where did they go?

You can’t miss them-- you can’t miss your soulmate. They’re the very reason why you can even see this now; you need to thank them. 

But class is starting soon and students rush; you look where your eyes last went before the colors came flooding in, but there’s no one even vaguely familiar, even if you had seen them for only few seconds.

You lost your soulmate the moment you found them.

 **.     .     .**

A week later and you’ve yet to find normality in colors. Your head tilts and puzzlement decorates features.

That isn’t normal, is it? Not for someone your age.

“Your hair is...actually gray.”

It’s not the brightest thing to say to someone, especially if it’s the very first time you’ve met, but--

He just grins.

And that’s how you meet Sugawara.

 **.     .     .**

He’s become one of your closest friends. The one who will always comfort you, the one who can easily tell when something is wrong-- it all comes naturally to him and you’ll always be stunned to know that there’s someone so wonderful in your life. 

“Don’t you want to meet them?”

He can’t find his soulmate, either. But it’s strange-- when he speaks of it, there’s no distress, no worries-- no burden of thanking the one who gave the colors of the world. You don’t know the entirety of his story; the discovery of one’s soulmate is not always an open book. You know of those who easily tell of the encounter, although there are those who simply smile and keep to themselves about it. He only said that he found them recently-- in a place he never imagined. 

“I do,” he says with a shrug, “but soulmates are meant to be, right?”

You nod. His lips curl and he continues.

“--So I might have lost them, but if it’s meant to be, then I’ll find them again.”

You muse over the words and he laughs at the amount of concentration your face holds.

“Why?” He asks, nudging you with his elbow. “Are you my soulmate?”

You laugh with him,

but part of you wishes you were.

 **.     .     .**

You always find yourself watching the sunset now. The orange and pink hues that adorn the sky, the array of clouds-- there will always be brilliance in it. The park is empty and only the sound of the swing resonates throughout-- the faint noise of footsteps brings awareness and a gaze tears away from the sight just to see the familiar figure.

“Always know where to find you.”

He knows you too well. The vacant swing beside you becomes occupied by the other; he lets out a long sigh of contentment and stretches his legs out. It’s become a daily routine; he shows up and you sit in silence, just taking in the colors. 

He thinks you’re more beautiful than the sky-- blue, pink, orange, black or white-- it doesn’t matter.

“I hope my soulmate is okay.” Your words are spoken gently and he knows you’re talking more to yourself than to him; he listens and clings to everything said nonetheless. “I hope that wherever they are, they’re happy.”

You never notice how he stares at you in that very moment-- with such tenderness and genuine reverence. He almost wishes for you to look at him and realize, but he knows that there’s someone out there for him. 

And there’s someone out there for you.

Someone else.

So he smiles and he looks at the sky with you.

“I hope so, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~suga was totally not supposed to die originally~~


End file.
